marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-807128
After Logan kills The Red Skull , the remaining heroes, or their children, come together to retake the world. when dominated by villains.]] Years in the future, Reed Richards saved the Earth and humanity, allowing it to live in peace for over five-hundred years until the Earth started dying. Many of the Earth's heroes died fighting Galactus, who was used as a power source to a time machine with which the surviving heroes traveled to Earth-616 in order to inhabit it. The Fantastic Four managed to give the heroes a new homeworld in the Nu-World. Parts of this reality was later recreated as the Battleworld location of the Wastelands. When God-Emperor Doom was defeated and the Multiverse restored, Mister Fantastic started recreating the destroyed realities, including Earth-807128. Sometime later, Logan and Puck tried to mount an attempt to board the Brood-infected space station. As he was drifting off unconscionably, Logan was confronted by Kang the Conqueror, who told him time has been twisted and the new Warlord of his time happened to be Bruce Banner Jr. Following the death of Red Skull, Doctor Doom took over Red Skull's part of Amerika. | Residents = * Old Man Logan * Abomination * Absorbing Man * Alpha Flight ** Guardian ** Aurora ** Northstar ** Puck ** Sasquatch ** Shaman ** Snowbird * Abraham Donovan * Apocalypse * Arcade * Aron the Rogue Watcher * Atlas * Avalanche * The Avenger (Viv Vision) * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Captain America (Bucky Barnes) ** Captain Marvel ** Doctor Strange ** Falcon ** Giant-Man ** Hawkeye ** Iron Man ** Redwing ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Thor ** Vision ** Wasp ** Wonder Man * Awesome Android * Baron Blood * Baron Helmut Zemo * Black Bolt * Black Butcher * Black Knight * Black Widow * Blastaar * Blindfold * Blob * Brood * Bullseye * Claire Temple * Cloak * Crossbones * Count Nefaria * Danielle Cage (Thor) * Daredevil II * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus * Dwight Barrett * Electro * Emma Frost * Enchantress * Fantastic Force ** Alex Ultron ** Bruce Banner Jr. ** Lightwave ** Natalie X ** Psionics * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Thing * Fin Fang Foom * Gabby * Gaea * Galactus * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Gamora ** Groot ** Mantis ** Rocket Raccoon * Ghost Riders * Green Goblin * Hand * Heinz * Hobgoblin * Hulk Gang ** Hulk ** Beau Banner ** Billy-Bob Banner ** Bobbie-Jo Banner ** Bobbie Sue Banner ** Bodean Banner ** Buck Banner ** Cambria Banner ** Charlie Banner ** Clystin Banner ** Elrod Banner ** Eustace Banner ** Horace Banner ** Jackson Banner ** Jefferson Banner ** Jozelle Banner ** Jewel Banner ** Luke Banner ** Malakai Banner ** Merle Banner ** Otis Banner ** Rufus Banner ** Woody Banner * Jade Logan * Jebediah Hammer * Josie Hawk * Juggernaut * Kang the Conqueror * Killer Kravinoffs ** Vladlena Kravinoff * Kingpin * Klaw * Kraven the Hunter * Lady Deathstrike * Loki * Mad Thinker * Madame Masque * Madrox Gang * Magneto * Man-Killer * Marco * Mariko Yashida * Marquis of Death * Masters of Evil * Maureen Logan * Mister Hyde * Mister Sinister * Moon Knight * Molecule Man * Mysterio * Nova Corps ** Nova-Prime (Sam Alexander) * Omega Red * Orb * Overmind * President Red Skull * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Punisher II * Quicksilver * Rhino Gang ** Rhino * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tobias * Sabretooth * Sandman * Scarlet Witch * Scorpion * Scotty Logan * She-Hulk * Shocker * Silver Samurai * Sonny Stark * Spartoi Empire ** Corporal R'senberg * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Woman (Ashley Barton) * Spiral * Stick (Matt Murdock) * Stryfe * Susannah Hammer * Taskmaster * Terminus * Terrax the Tamer * Tigra * Titanium Man * Tonya Parker * Trapster * Ultron * Ultron 8 * Universal Church of Truth ** Astra ** Black Knights ** Fang ** Gladiator (Kallark) ** Impulse ** Manta ** Matriarch ** Mentor ** Titan ** Warbird (Ava'Dara Naganandini) * Venom * Venom Symbiote * Vulture * War Machine * Wendigo * Whirlwind * Wild Child * Wizard * Wrecking Crew ** Bulldozer ** Piledriver (Calusky) ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) ** Thunderball ** Wrecker * X-23 * X-Men ** Angel ** Cannonball ** Colossus ** Cyclops ** Dazzler ** Forge ** Gambit ** Havok ** Iceman ** Jean Grey ** Jubilee ** Longshot ** Magik ** Nightcrawler ** Polaris ** Psylocke ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Storm * L'ssa Quill * Jason Quill * Meredith Quill | Notes = | Trivia = * This reality has also been mistakenly misnumbered as either Earth-21923 or Earth-90210.List of numbered realities *This world shares virtually the same history with that as Earth 616/Prime Earth, with it's discrepancies being: Logan being far older than his mainstream counterpart, already being an adult by the War of 1812 and Logan having raised Laura Kinney himself in New York. | Links = }} Category:Destroyed by Incursions